disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chad Encantado
'Príncipe Chad Encantado ' é um personagem do filme original do Disney Channel, Descendentes. Ele é o filho de Cinderela com o Príncipe Encantado. Ele é interpretado por Jedidiah Goodacre. Background Perfil oficial da Disney : "Ele é o melhor jogador na equipe de torneio da escola (o esporte da Auradon Preparatória), e usa seu charme e boa aparência para tentar conseguir o que quer." Aparições Descendentes : Ele é um jogador de todas as estrelas na equipe de torneios da escola, e usa seu charme e boa aparência para tentar obter o que ele quer. Apesar de ser rotulado como um "herói", ele é mimado e um idiota, evidenciado por ele manipulando a paixão de Evie nele e fazendo com que ela faça sua lição de casa. Ele também começa namorando a princesa Audrey depois que Prince Ben declara seu amor por Malpublicamente. Na celebração do Dia dos Pais, depois que a rainha Leah (avó de Audrey) culpa Mal pelas ações de sua mãe puramente baseadas na semelhança, Chade aproveita a oportunidade de menosprezar Mal, Evie, Jay e Carlos.Evie então usa o espelho mágico para expô-lo como o maior idiota da terra. Com raiva, ele cai no espelho de Evie, mas um Jay enfurecido o agarra, permitindo Evie pulverizar com poções sonolentas e ele colapsa. Quando ele acorda, ele dá a Ben um olhar irritado. Notavelmente, depois que as crianças do vilão foram ignoradas após o incidente, ele convenceu Doug e Lonnie a ignorar as crianças do vilão. Durante a coroação, a verdadeira natureza de Chad é revelada quando Malévola, agora liberado da barreira Ilha dos Perdidos (involuntariamente por Jane), com a intenção de reivindicar a varinha e dobrar tudo de bom e mal a sua vontade. Chad ficou assustado com a mãe de Mal e com seu incrível poder, lançando uma feitiço que todos ficaram congelado, na cena e mostrado que ele pulou n colo de Doug. Malévola congela a todos, exceto as crianças do vilão. No final do filme, Malévola é transformado em um pequeno lagarto. Chad termina dançando com Lonnie durante o número de encerramento, mas depois fica sozinho. : Descendentes 2 Enquanto ele era um jogador de todas as estrelas no time de torcedores Auradon Prep, ele ficou com ciúmes de Jay quando ele é selecionado como capitão da equipe Swords & Shields da escola. Embora o início do filme seja apenas um pouco ciumento de Jay, que foi o capitão escolhido, sua atitude em relação aos filhos dos vilões mudou completamente, já que ele os aceitou e leva muito melhor com eles. Então Chad já é um cara melhor neste segundo filme. Chad aparece principalmente em cenas em que ele está tomando prestança a impressora 3D de Carlos, já que funciona melhor que a dele. O que ele usa para fazer cópias de vários objetos, como chaves de sala e uma figura de ação de si mesmo. No final, ele parece se preparar para a bola, quando recebe uma ligação de Audrey, que atingiu um pneu na floresta de Sherwood. Embora esteja a seis horas de distância, Chad está disposto a ajudá-la e vai com ela, e é por isso que ela não freqüenta a dança. Livros '' Descendants: Return to the Isle of the Lost Chad finge simpatia com Jay , depois o joga, fazendo com que ele caia forte no chão e machucasse seu rosto. Depois de ouvir sobre isso, Ben o confronta e pede-lhe para deixar de dar dificil às crianças do vilão. Ben arrasa Chad no início da manhã para viajar para sua casa, Charmington, para investigar os incidentes que ocorrem em torno de Auradon (ocorrências meteorológicas não-temporárias, terremotos, manchas de um dragão e uma cobra). No entanto, como a missão é secreta, ele simplesmente deixa Chad pensar que era para planejar planos com o Grão-Duque sobre uma bola. Ele depois se desculpa com Jay. Trivialidades * Ele e Doug são os únicos descendentes principais que aparecem no filme que não aparece na curta série animada, ''Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Homens Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes